


I would hold you in my arms//I would take the pain away....

by flickawhip



Series: The Tribe [15]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Soft!Stephanie, Wounded!Fliss, Wounded!Stephanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Fliss wakes to a broken Stephanie...





	I would hold you in my arms//I would take the pain away....

The silence of the house was broken by sobbing, Fliss waking almost instantly even as Stephanie was brought to her, her eyes filled with worry. Nia had set the woman down as gently as possible, the clear cast around Stephanie’s arm drawing a soft growl of anger from Fliss. 

“Who did this?”

“Vince... set Triple H on her...”

“Why didn’t you stop him? Any of you?”

“I... we were banned from ringside...”

“So you just... let him hurt her?”

“No. No.... Charlotte.... Charlotte got her out as soon as we could...”

“Next time you see Jess.... tell her ‘It’s go time’. Enough is enough.”

Nia had agreed softly, sensing that the words meant danger for Vince but knowing he had pushed too far, breaking his daughter’s arm was not something Fliss would ever forget, her eyes blazing with anger. 

It took a little while for Fliss to breathe, calming down slowly, her arm tucked carefully over Stephanie as she moved to pull her closer, letting Stephanie rest her head against her shoulder, the sweetness of Stephanie’s sigh and nestling soothing the anger even as she felt Stephanie’s good hand brush over her broken ribs. 

“You’d have stopped him...”

“I would. I would never leave you out there with him.”

“You know Trips...”

“Was the man you were meant to be sold to? I know.”

Fliss’ voice was soft, gentle despite her anger. 

“He can’t have you...”

“No. He can’t.”

Stephanie had murmured.

“I’m yours.”

Fliss had smiled at that, kissing her gently.

“I love you, my Princess.”

“I love you too, my bold knight...”

“Knight?”

“Well, you are loyal... and protective of your Princess...”

“I wasn’t complaining Princess.”

Fliss smiled, kissing her softly again. 

“Just surprised.”

The two would continue to talk late into the night, Stephanie and Fliss left to heal together, for now.


End file.
